1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of structures for enclosing sun spaces such as decks and patios and the like and to components and methods which are useful in connection with the erection and/or assembling of such structures. In particular the invention relates to a system of curved and straight standardizable plastic beam members that may be used to form a graceful mullion support structure for transparent plastic panels.
2. The Prior Art Background
As modern life has developed it has become desirable for persons to expand the useful living spaces of their dwellings by enclosing or at least covering outdoor areas with simple structures. In Northern climates it has also become desirable to provide completely enclosed structures. Such structures are often expensive to construct and heat in the winter and when constructed of metallic structural components and conventional glass the structures suffer from excessive heat build-up in the summer, heat loss in winter and a lack of privacy due to the transparency of the glass. Additionally, structural additions to existing homes often lead to bureaucratic difficulties in obtaining construction permits and zoning clearances. Moreover, presently known structures are difficult to utilize in open areas on top of buildings, for example, due to the fact that the workmen involved in construction must often use cranes and generally must work on the outside of the structure in a precarious position. Accordingly, improved products for the market place are always being sought.